


Лютик и восхитительная, потрясающая, абсолютно случайная рекламная кампания нового альбома

by Чиф (stillnotawitch)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pop-Star Jaskier, Post-Break Up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotawitch/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B8%D1%84
Summary: У Лютика было разбитое сердце, пять "Грэмми", новые друзья и музыка. А потом Геральт заявился к нему домой и попросил о маленькой услуге.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 21
Kudos: 366
Collections: Some good stuff





	Лютик и восхитительная, потрясающая, абсолютно случайная рекламная кампания нового альбома

Лютик никого не ждал: приличные люди в двадцать первом веке не приходили без приглашения или звонка, а у его агента, пиарщика и телохранителя были ключи, которые они никогда не забывали. Поэтому, услышав мерзкие звуки домофона, он и не подумал пошевелиться, просто бросил взгляд на телефон — никаких пропущенных вызовов, никаких сообщений, — и продолжил сидеть, уставившись в идеально чистый лист блокнота.

Звонок повторился.

Лютик вздохнул, отбив ручкой по столу несколько тактов старой песенки.

Кто-то невоспитанный, бессовестный и упёртый позвонил в третий раз. В четвёртый. В пятый.

Лютик старался быть добрее к этому миру и любить людей (за исключением Вальдо Маркса и Йеннифер, во взаимоотношениях с которыми были свои нюансы), но вот этот человек, чей палец не отсох в шестой раз зажать кнопку звонка, ему уже очень не нравился.

Пришлось встать и пойти к двери.

Мерзкий, занудный хам позвонил в седьмой раз, а Лютик, бросив на монитор видеонаблюдения раздражённый взгляд, споткнулся о воздух и едва не впечатался носом в стену. Потому что там, у ворот его дома, в восьмой раз потянулся к кнопке Геральт.

А это точно был Геральт, а не обман зрения, без всяких сомнений. Седые волосы, фигура воина, мрачная рожа и чёрная одежда. Геральт. Которого Лютик не видел семь месяцев и двенадцать дней. Не то, чтобы он считал.

— Прекрати звонить, меня нет дома, — сказал Лютик в динамик.

Геральт поднял голову, посмотрев в камеру и его душу, и усмехнулся.

— Открой. Нам нужна твоя помощь.

Только после этого Лютик обратил внимание на то, что рядом с Геральтом стояла незнакомая девочка.

— Ты её украл?

— Открой, — повторил Геральт всё тем же тоном.

Лютик тяжело вздохнул, но открыл. Чёртов Геральт, а он-то думал, что за эти месяцы им переболел. Но иммунитета не появилось, сердце по привычке заполошно забилось в груди, а горло свело спазмом. Ну почему? Это была самая большая несправедливость в его жизни.

Геральт и девочка зашли. И Лютик мог с точностью до секунды сказать, когда она его узнала. По округлившимся глазам, открывшемуся рту и ошарашенному взгляду, брошенному на Геральта.

— Ну? — спросил Лютик. — Чем обязан столь… внезапному и неприятному визиту?

— Это Цири. Её хотят убить. Надо, чтобы она пожила у тебя, пока я ищу, кто именно.

У Лютика как-то разом перехватило дыхание от возмущения и заныло в висках.

— Так, — сказал он после очень медленного и очень глубоко вдоха и выдоха, — Цири, милая, иди по коридору, там кухня. Можешь взять из холодильника всё, что захочешь. Геральт?

— Хм?

— Идём со мной, нам надо поговорить.

Цири — восторженно-румяная и немного влюблённая, как все девочки и некоторые мальчики от десяти до пятнадцати, что заслушивались его песнями, — подчинилась просьбе беспрекословно. С Геральтом, как и всегда, возникли сложности.

— Мне некогда, — хмуро сказал он, застыв посреди коридора каменным изваянием.

— Ну уж нет, — Лютик перешёл на злой шёпот. — Какого хрена?

Геральт поморщился.

— Пожалуйста, — выдавил он таким тоном, словно это слово причинило ему огромную физическую боль. — Помоги нам.

— Ты с ума сошёл?

— Лютик.

— Нет, послушай. Ты, правда, думаешь, что можно заявиться ко мне спустя месяцы, чтобы подкинуть ребёнка и свалить? Нет, Геральт. И вообще, почему мне? Я ничего не знаю о детях. И… ты сказал, что её хотят убить? Боже, да какое чудовище может поднять руку на эту девочку? Геральт, ты точно сошёл с ума. Я отказываюсь, я… я говорил, что ничего не знаю о детях? И о том, как защитить людей, которых хотят убить, я тоже ничего не знаю, у меня для этого есть специально обученный человек. Почему вообще ты решил привезти её ко мне? Что ты… почему ты улыбаешься?

Геральт улыбался. Конечно, большинство людей так бы не сказали, но Лютик достаточно хорошо его знал.

— Я скучал, — сказал он.

Сердце Лютика подскочило к горлу. Сделало сальто и заиграло на маракасах. Рухнуло вниз, как на русских горках.

Тупое, тупое сердце.

— Так, — он на мгновение спрятал в ладонях лицо. — Хватит с меня. Уходи. Забирай Цири, отвези её… к своему боссу или к Йеннифер. Да. Точно! Отвези её к Йеннифер.

— Мы расстались, потому что я не хотел иметь детей, — Геральт помрачнел. — Я не могу заявиться к ней и попросить присмотреть за Цири.

— Так Цири — твоя…

— Нет, — Геральт мотнул головой. — Она точно не моя… но теперь моя. Всё сложно.

— Хороший статус на фэйсбуке, плохое объяснение, откуда у тебя взялся ребёнок.

— Лютик, пожалуйста, — снова сказал Геральт. — Я могу доверять только тебе.

— Я… — Лютик запнулся и замолчал. Он понятия не имел, что делать. Разумный человек на его месте бы вежливо отказался и попросил Геральта уйти и не возвращаться, но вся его мифическая разумность вылетела в трубу ещё двенадцать лет назад при их первой встрече. — Чёрт.

— Спасибо.

— Я ещё не согласился.

— Мне нужно несколько дней, максимум — неделя.

— Боже, — Лютик тяжело вздохнул. — Это какой-то кошмар. Боже! А что, если эти люди узнают, что она здесь?

— Это я ставил в твоём доме охранную систему, — просто сказал Геральт.

— И это должно меня успокоить?

— Да. Это самое безопасное место в мире.

Иногда Лютик немного ненавидел Геральта. Вот, к примеру, сейчас был как раз такой момент.

— Хорошо, — сказал он.

— Никуда не выходите. Не заказывайте доставку еды. Никому не рассказывай, что у тебя кто-то живёт. Сиди тихо.

— Ты вообще помнишь, что я…

— Певец, поэт, музыкант, кумир несовершеннолетних девиц и недавно получил “Грэмми”. Я помню.

— Пять “Грэмми” вообще-то. И большинство моих поклонниц — совершеннолетние. Уже. Наверное.

— А ещё в последнем интервью ты сказал, что собираешься писать. Сиди тихо, Лютик. Я скоро вернусь.

— Хорошо. Подожди… ты следишь за моими интервью? Боже, Геральт, найди себе другое хобби. Это выглядит не очень, учитывая, что это ты меня бросил.

Геральт едва заметно поморщился.

— Что, — Лютик фыркнул и похлопал ресницами, — не думал, что я подниму эту тему?

— Ты уже получил за неё “Грэмми”. 

Ну… что ж, с этим спорить было сложно. Лютик, и правда, не придумал ничего другого, как выплеснуть все кипящие внутри эмоции в музыку.

— А ты мог бы хотя бы для приличия предложить снова стать друзьями.

— Мы не друзья.

— Ну да. И на что я рассчитывал? — Лютик закатил глаза.

Геральт просто посмотрел на него с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица, а потом рявкнул:

— Цири!

— Она тебе не собачка! — возмутился Лютик. — Твои манеры с каждым годом становятся всё хуже и хуже. Ещё немного и начнёшь…

— Сиди тихо, — сказал Геральт, обращаясь уже к подошедшей Цири. — Никому не звони, никуда не выходи… присматривай за Лютиком.

Цири улыбнулась в ответ и кивнула. Молча.

Лютика посетило настойчивое желание собрать генетический материал и отправить в лабораторию для установления вероятности отцовства, которое тут же исчезло, потому что Цири посмотрела на него и начала стремительно краснеть.

— А откуда вы друг друга…

— Мне пора, — отрывисто сообщил Геральт, не дослушав её вопрос, развернулся на пятках и в одно мгновение исчез за дверью.

— Вот же… — Лютик с трудом подавил рвущееся из глубины души непечатное определение.

— Мудак? — предположила Цири с совершенно невинным лицом.

— Да, — Лютик рассмеялся. — Но так нельзя говорить.

— Бабушка учила, что нужно всегда называть вещи своими именами.

— Что ж, с бабушкой сложно спорить. Идем. Где твои вещи, кстати?

— У меня нет вещей.

— Прекрасно, будет чем заняться. Идём, выберем тебе какую-нибудь футболку, а потом посмотрим, что можно найти в интернете. Тут, хочу тебе сказать, нужен определённый талант: не так-то просто по фотке понять, подойдёт тебе что-то или нет. Но у меня, к счастью, большой опыт. Я однажды даже Геральта одел. Он тебе не рассказывал?

— Нет, — Цири мотнула головой.

— О, это было лет десять назад…

Лютик продолжил болтать. Это была его естественная реакция на стрессовую ситуацию. Геральт бросил его, исчез на семь месяцев с лица земли, а потом заявился с ребёнком и безумной просьбой. Честно говоря, в этом был весь Геральт, так что удивляться было бессмысленно, но… Но! Испытывать стресс Лютик имел полное моральное право!

— Лютик? — осторожно позвала Цири, и он понял, что пару минут простоял, уставившись в дверь гардеробной.

— Прости, задумался.

— А потом… когда Геральт разрешит, мы можем сделать фото и выложить в инстаграм? — она снова немного покраснела. — Мои друзья просто ни за что не поверят.

Лютик фыркнул, пряча смех. Что ж, хорошо, что хоть у кого-то из них двоих была пластичная детская психика.

— Конечно, — сказал он. — Когда Геральт разрешит.

*

— Как вы с Геральтом познакомились? — снова спросила Цири пару часов спустя. Эдак невзначай, словно её это совершенно не интересовало, будто их разговор был просто светской беседой двух приятных людей. 

Лютик был искренне ей восхищён и немного очарован. Особенно тем, что из всей огромной коллекции его футболок, она безошибочно выбрала ту, что когда-то подарил ему Геральт.

— В баре, — честно ответил Лютик. — Он хмуро сидел в углу, я не смог пройти мимо.

— То есть… вы встречались?

— Что? Нет, — у Лютика вырвался смешок.

— Стали друзьями? — Цири чуть приподняла брови.

— И это тоже мимо.

— Я не понимаю, — сказала она.

Лютик и сам не особо это понимал.

Они не были друзьями и были любовниками, были друзьями и не были любовниками, а потом не были ни тем, ни другим. У Лютика была _ситуация_ с имиджем и настоятельная просьба от агента “совать свою сосиску только в проверенные булки”, Геральт ничего не имел против секса, но не хотел никаких привязанностей, и они вполне успешно решали две эти проблемы совместными усилиями. А потом у Геральта появилась Йеннифер и бесконечная синусоида сложных отношений, где в каждой нижней точке амплитуды проходила прямая секса без обязательств, в которой Лютик раз за разом оказывался в его постели. Но пару лет назад вся эта сраная алгебра с геометрией рассыпалась, Геральт и Йеннифер расстались окончательно, а Геральт и Лютик… 

Нет, Лютик всё ещё ничего не понимал. Но что взять с человека, который год и пять месяцев жил с уверенностью, что всё в порядке.

— Не бери в голову, — сказал он. — Хочешь мороженое?

— Не люблю, когда взрослые считают меня глупой, — сообщила Цири и нахмурилась.

Лютик вздохнул.

— Я просто сам ничего не понимаю. Мороженое? — повторил он.

— Шоколадное?

— И такое найдётся. Вообще, все твердят, что это плохо для моего горла, но иногда я просто ничего не могу с собой поделать.

— Всем моим одноклассницам нравятся твои песни. А Дара, мой друг, говорит, что они слишком слащавы, но я знаю, что ему тоже нравится. И Геральту тоже.

Лютик рассмеялся и ударился головой о дверцу холодильника.

— А это ты с чего взяла?

— В машине он включал только их, — Цири пожала плечами.

— Геральт включал в машине музыку? — у Лютика полезли на лоб глаза. — Ты точно уверена? Прости. Конечно, ты бы не сказала, если бы не была уверена. Значит… ты пошутила? Пошутила же, да? Ха-ха.

Цири смотрела на него, как на идиота.

— Я не шучу, — всё-таки сказала она. — Геральт слушает твои песни. На повторе. Честно говоря, в какой-то момент я начала чуть меньше их любить.

— Ешь, — Лютик поставил перед ней баночку с мороженым и дал ложку.

— Мне не стоило это говорить?

— Геральт сказал бы, если бы не хотел, чтобы ты об этом упоминала. 

В этом Лютик был уверен. А значит… нет. Углубляться в эти дебри психоанализа одного отдельно взятого эмоционально-зажатого и социально-неадаптированного придурка Лютик был не намерен. 

Цири кивнула и облизала полную ложку мороженого. Потом кинула на него быстрый взгляд.

— А если вы не встречались, как твой последний альбом может быть о нём?

— Откуда ты?..

— Я подслушала, — без тени стыда заявила она. — Так как? Он ведь про...

— Ешь мороженое, — сказал Лютик, не дав ей договорить.

— Взрослые, — Цири фыркнула и закатила глаза.

— Да, мы абсолютно некомпетентны, — легко согласился Лютик. — Ну-ка, поделись со мной. И хватит на сегодня разговоров о Геральте, хорошо?

Цири кивнула.

Всё-таки случались в жизни маленькие чудеса.

*

— О, нет, — сказал Лютик вслух, посмотрев на монитор видеонаблюдения.

— Меня нашли? — Цири подпрыгнула на месте, мгновенно оказавшись на ногах. А ведь ещё секунду назад спокойно лежала с книжкой на ковре.

— Нет, прости, не хотел пугать. Чёрт. Иди наверх и сиди тихо, хорошо? Это мои… даже не знаю, как их охарактеризовать.

Йеннифер на экране вскинула бровь, поджала нижнюю губу и с усилием нажала на кнопку звонка. Стоящая рядом с ней Трисс с улыбкой покачала головой, подняла лицо к камере и пожала плечами. “Извини, мол, Лютик, так получилось, открывай”.

Цири убежала наверх, и Лютик открыл.

— Трисс, за что ты так со мной?

— О, не драматизируй, Юлиан, а то морщинки появятся, — Йеннифер закатила глаза. — Я была у Трисс, когда приехал курьер с твоим заказом.

— Ты бы ещё Вальдо с собой привела, — сказал Лютик, обращаясь к Трисс. — Или Ренфри.

— Прости, просто...

— Вальдо не входит в наш клуб, — фыркнула Йеннифер. — Или он тоже с Геральтом спал? А вот Ренфри можно и позвонить.

— Нет, спасибо.

— Тогда раздевайся. Будешь примерять всё, что назаказывал.

— Иди ты…

— Хватит! — Трисс чуть повысила голос, но этого хватило, чтобы они оба заткнулись. — Йеннифер, Лютика бить нельзя, он же выступает на сцене. Лютик, Йеннифер бить нельзя, она же беременна. И мы приехали, потому что обе о тебе беспокоимся.

Лютик хмыкнул. И как это у Геральта получалось вложить в один этот звук столько подтекста? 

— Я это ценю. А теперь давай пакет, и я провожу вас до маши…

— Даже не предложишь чай?

— Мне надо в туалет, я же беременна!

Трисс и Йеннифер сказали реплики хором, и Лютик поморщился.

— Хорошо. Чай, туалет.

— Рассказ, зачем тебе девчачья одежда. 

— А ты как думаешь? — огрызнулся Лютик.

Йеннифер и Трисс переглянулись.

— Я передумал. Не хочу знать, о чём вы могли подумать. Особенно вот ты, — он ткнул в Йеннифер пальцем. — У меня просто… гостья. Дочь друзей.

— У тебя нет друзей.

— Кроме нас, — добавила Трисс и выразительно посмотрела на Йеннифер.

— Есть, — оскорбился Лютик. — Вот, к примеру… эм… Анна-Генриетта!

— Она тебя ненавидит, и у неё нет детей.

— Чёрт. Хорошо, подловили. Я понятия не имею, чья она дочь. Просто вчера приехал Геральт и в буквальном смысле этого слова подкинул мне чужого ребёнка. Но никто не должен об этом знать, потому что её хотят убить.

Йеннифер и Трисс снова переглянулись и заметно расслабились.

— Хорошая шутка.

— Лютик, какой же ты болтун.

— Это дочка твоего агента, да?

— Точно! — Трисс кивнула. — Как её? Флора? Фиона?

— А я уж обрадовалась, что опубликую в “Аритузе” сенсационный материал о том, как у тебя крыша поехала. Чего вы так на меня смотрите? Люди любят трагедии!

Что ж, в каком-то смысле Лютику было даже приятно, что они считают его достаточно разумным, чтобы не влипнуть в подобную историю.

— Прости, что разочаровал, — он развёл руками. — Так что насчёт чая и туалета?

— В чём смысл, если при ребёнке нельзя ругаться? — Йеннифер пожала плечами и развернулась к двери.

— Прости, — Трисс улыбнулась и поцеловала Лютика в щёку. — Не пропадай снова, хорошо?

— Не буду, — пообещал он.

И с облегчением выдохнул, когда они обе ушли.

— Так ты всё-таки встречался с Геральтом? — Цири бесшумно вышла из-за поворота к лестнице.

Лютик застонал.

— Ты должна была спрятаться!

— Я спряталась, — она пожала плечами. — Тут удобное место, чтобы затаиться и оценить обстановку. А потом уже можно сбежать или напасть, воспользовавшись эффектом неожиданности.

— А этому тебя тоже бабушка научила?

— Не-а, её муж. И немного — Геральт. Но он не особо объяснял.

— Могу представить.

— Так вы с ним…

— Мы с ним, — Лютик поморщился. — Но не так, как ты себе придумала.

— Ничего я не придумала, — возмутилась Цири.

— И даже не так, как себе придумал я. 

Он махнул рукой, не в силах объяснить, и Цири озадаченно нахмурилась. Но ему и не хотелось говорить об этом вслух, он ведь так старательно пытался не думать и не вспоминать.

— Держи, — Лютик вручил Цири пакет с одеждой. — Тут всё, что нужно юной даме.

— Спасибо!

— Не за что.

Цири убежала наверх вместе с вещами, а Лютик мысленно попросил любую божественную сущность в пределах слышимости, чтобы она благословила Геральта побыстрее со всем разобраться и снова исчезнуть из его жизни. 

Ведь ещё один альбом о разбитом сердце его фанаты просто не выдержат.

*

— Так тебя зовут “Юлиан”? — спросила Цири за ужином. Лютик чуть не подавился и закашлялся.

— Откуда ты?? — прохрипел он, а потом вспомнил. — А. Слушай, ты кем хочешь стать, когда вырастешь? Шпионкой? Агентом ФБР? Потеснить Геральта с его пьедестала таинственного героя?

— Юлиан — красивое имя. Зачем псевдоним?

Лютик фыркнул. 

— Мой отец сказал, что у меня два пути: выбросить из головы всю чушь или забыть, что я его сын. Я практически уверен, что меня выжгли с семейного древа, как Сириуса Блэка.

— Ох, — Цири виновато сжалась. — Прости.

— Это было сто лет назад, — Лютик махнул рукой. — Мы никогда не были близки. И мама развелась с ним, когда он сказал это. Семейные драмы, сама понимаешь.

— Мои родители умерли.

— Чёрт.

— Но я их не помню. А вот бабушка и Эйст…

— Только не говори, что они тоже умерли, — попросил Лютик, клятвенно обещая самому себе пнуть Геральта при следующей же встрече.

— Их убили, — Цири смотрела в пустоту. — Знаешь, бабушка звала меня “львёнком”, а я...

— Боже, Цири, я… не знаю, что сказать.

Она захлопала ресницами, явно пытаясь не заплакать, и Лютик ужаснулся этому. Он встал, обошёл стол, поднял Цири на ноги и крепко обнял. Она вцепилась пальцами в его футболку, пару раз сдавленно всхлипнула, а потом всё-таки заревела. Лютик погладил её по волосам, пытаясь если не утешить, то хотя бы заверить — ты не одна.

Потом, много минут спустя, когда слёзы кончились, Цири отстранилась, рухнула обратно на стул и едва слышно прошептала:

— Прости.

— Не за что извиняться, — твёрдо сказал Лютик и протянул ей салфетку. — Надо высморкаться и умыться. Верь мне, я профессионал.

— Я ни разу не плакала. Ни разу, — Цири прятала глаза.

— Горевать — нормально, — Лютик присел рядом с ней на корточки и сжал холодную ладошку. — Не бери пример с Геральта.

Она слабо улыбнулась.

— Ты хороший.

— Ты тоже просто чудо, — Лютик подмигнул. — Иди умойся, а я пока всё разогрею, хорошо?

— Спасибо.

— Тебе не за что меня благодарить.

*

На исходе третьего дня Лютик начал волноваться. Самую малость, почти не по-настоящему, просто маленький червячок сомнения заполз всё-таки в его голову. “Что, если Геральт не вернётся?”, — подумал он неожиданно для самого себя и чуть не выпустил гитару из рук.

Это было нелепо. Лютик знал Геральта почти двенадцать лет и однажды рассмеялся в лицо человеку, сказавшему, что того пристрели.

— Красивая песня, — сказала Цири, положив на коленки блокнот.

— Это пока черновик, — отозвался Лютик. — Нам с этой малышкой предстоит долгий путь безжалостных исправлений и тревожности.

Цири фыркнула и едва заметно улыбнулась.

— Значит, весь следующий альбом будет такой… сказочный? — спросила она.

— Да. У меня было несколько песен, которые я никак не мог никуда воткнуть, слишком уж они выделялись. Мой агент не в восторге от того, что я, цитирую, решил уйти в… сраный фолк, но мне очень хочется вытащить уже всё это из головы.

— А “белый волк” — это…

— Цири, — Лютик усмехнулся и погрозил ей пальцем. 

— Это довольно очевидно, — она пожала плечами.

— Будешь умничать, напишу песню и про тебя.

— Про меня? — она вскинулась и уставилась на него огромными блестящими глазами.

— М-м-м… — Лютик задумался. — Принцесса Цирилла из… Цинтры.

— Почему из Цинтры? — удивилась она.

— Звучит хорошо. Тихо, я думаю. Принцесса Цирилла из Цинтры, наследница гордой львицы…

— Бабушке бы понравилось.

— Тш-ш-ш! Ну-ка, дай блокнот и иди завари чай, — он отложил гитару.

— Но мне интересно посмотреть, как ты придумываешь песни.

— Тогда сиди тихо. Вдохновение надо хватать за хвост, пока не сбежало, — заявил Лютик и принялся записывать в блокнот возникающие в голове строчки. О храброй маленькой принцессе, бегущей из осаждённого города. Принцессе, которую воспитает белый волк, которой суждено стать великой королевой. Хоть одна из его сказочных песен будет со счастливым концом. А там, глядишь, всё сбудется и в жизни.

Цири забралась с ногами на кресло и устроилась поудобнее, внимательно и беззвучно за ним наблюдая.

А когда Лютик дописал и поднял глаза, она уже крепко спала, и он с улыбкой покачал головой, а потом тихо спросил в пустоту:

— Где же тебя носит, Геральт?

*

— Всё запомнила?

— Да, — хмурая Цири кивнула. — Не уходи.

— Милая, — Лютик вздохнул. — Я быстро, одна нога здесь, другая — там, ты и не заметишь моего отсутствия. Нам нужны продукты, Геральт запретил доставку, и я…

— Попроси друзей.

— И я должен заехать на студию, чтобы мой агент не приехал сюда. Цири, всё будет хорошо.

— Да, — кивнула Цири. Но у неё было такое странное выражение лица...

— Ты боишься оставаться одна? — осторожно спросил Лютик.

— Что за глупость? — она вскинула подбородок. — Я же не младенец.

— Я до сих пор иногда боюсь оставаться один. Даже думаю иногда, может собаку завести? Или кота?

— Лучше собаку. Ты ведь часто путешествуешь, а кота с собой не возьмёшь, — Цири немного ожила.

— Гениально, — похвалил Лютик. — О, а вот и Джо приехал.

— Ты, правда, скоро вернёшься?

— Клянусь, — он положил ладонь на сердце, но Цири не выглядела убеждённой.

От Геральта не было вестей. Впрочем, он никогда не жаловал современные средства связи, и Лютик мог довольно живо представить, как он набирает номер на древнем телефоне с диском, стоя возле Богом забытой заправки где-то на краю света. По большей части — потому что пару раз оказывался там же и видел всё это собственными глазами. У Геральта всегда были странные представления о развлечениях.

— Я быстро, — повторил Лютик.

— Угу, — снова кивнула Цири.

— Веди себя хорошо... Что ещё говорят взрослые, когда уходят из дома?

— Иди уже, — она закатила глаза. — А то твой телохранитель что-нибудь заподозрит.

— А, — Лютик махнул рукой, — не волнуйся, он привык, однажды он… хм. Нет, для этой истории тебе придётся подрасти. Лет до тридцати…

— Иди, — Цири рассмеялась.

— Иду, иду. Никаких вечеринок, юная леди!

— Купи шоколад!

— Будет сделано, — он подмигнул и вышел за дверь.

Оставлять Цири одну страшно не хотелось, но он проигнорировал десяток сообщений от собственного агента с требованием приехать, а так делать не стоило. У него был контракт, обязательства, рекламная кампания нового альбома и журналисты, жаждущие в сотый раз обсудить старый в надежде, что он всё-таки забудется и скажет лишнего. К примеру, назовёт, наконец, имя.

К тому же, у них, и правда, заканчивалась еда.

Джо отвёз его на студию, Лютик спел одну песню, несколько людей с приветливыми, но немного безумными лицами показали ему двадцать вариантов обложки, он ткнул в один, все довольно кивнули. 

Потом Лютик попросил отвезти его в супермаркет.

— Уволил домработницу? — удивился Джо.

— Она в отпуске, уехала к родным, — пояснил Лютик, мысленно порадовавшись этому факту. У этой прекрасной женщины был педагогический опыт и талант видеть человека насквозь, так что скрыть от неё Цири бы не получилось.

— Сожрал всё, что она оставила?

Лютик рассмеялся.

— Угадал. Так что мне нужно купить продукты, а тебя — поклясться, что ты никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах, даже если она будет угрожать тебе утюгом или отсутствием булочек на завтрак, не говорить о том, как много среди них было полуфабрикатов.

— Понял, буду нем, как могила, — пообещал Джо.

И уже потом, когда на стоянке супермаркета Джо упал, зажимая рукой дыру в животе, из которой текла кровь, Лютик вспомнил эту шутку. 

А потом понял — он сейчас тоже умрёт. На парковке, оставив Цири одну и не увидев Геральта ещё один раз.

Умрёт, не дописав песню.

Его поставили на ноги, надели на голову мешок, связали руки за спиной и запихнули в багажник машины. А потом что-то острое воткнулось ему в зад, и мир вокруг поплыл.

*

— Слушайте, это какое-то недоразумение, — затараторил Лютик, когда мешок с него всё-таки сняли. Он был крепко привязан к стулу, едва видел из-за бьющего в глаза света, но говорить ему это нисколечко не мешало. — Вы вообще знаете, кто я такой?

— Ты товар для обмена, — спокойно сказал рыжеволосый мужчина. У него была необычная внешность на стыке красоты и уродства.

— Я…

— Геральт забрал то, что принадлежит мне. В ответ я взял что-то его.

— Какой ещё Геральт? — спросил Лютик, стараясь звучать как можно искреннее и не слишком радостно. Ведь, если его собирались “менять”, то ничего не знали о местонахождении Цири. — Видите, я же сказал, что вы ошиблись, я не знаю никакого…

— Тебе не стоит меня сердить.

Лютик закрыл рот так быстро, что щёлкнули зубы. 

Его похититель сел за стол, стоящий посреди огромного заброшенного помещения, и отпил из бокала глоток красного вина. Смотрелось эффектно. Лютик решил, что, если выберется живым, обязательно использует этот кадр в каком-нибудь клипе. Правда, исходя из сериала про ФБР, шансов было немного — рыжий даже и не подумал скрывать своё лицо.

— Он всё равно не придёт за мной, — сказал Лютик, не выдержав затянувшейся паузы. — Так что… ваши ожидания тщетны, а планы бессмысленны.

— Тогда я просто повешу твой симпатичный труп на всеобщее обозрение, — он пожал плечами. — И буду считать это моим вкладом в чистоту музыкального искусства.

— Эй! — от возмущения у Лютика перехватило дыхание. Что, наверное, было к лучшему, потому что эта длинная и нецензурная речь точно бы рассердила его похитителя.

— Но не переживай, он придёт.

— Геральт бросил меня, — сказал Лютик. — Я его полгода не видел и уверен, что за это время он смог переспать с огромным количеством людей. Возможно, с некоторыми за деньги, но…

— Заткнись.

— Смысл в том, что довольно тупо выбрать из всего этого бесконечного списка меня. Конечно, мне льстит, что вы сочли меня особенным, но…

— Сказал же — заткнись.

— Но я не особенный. По крайней мере, не для Геральта. С другой стороны, если вы позвоните моему агенту, он согласиться вам заплатить. Скорее всего. Да нет, точно согласится, я ещё не записал новый альбом, а он интуитивно чувствует ауру больших денег и не захо…

Рыжий резко встал, так что стул отскочил на пол и упал, подняв облачко пыли.

— Молчу!

У Лютика от ужаса взмокли виски, а сердце было готово просто выскочить из груди и запрыгать к выходу из этого страшного места.

— Вколи ещё, — приказал рыжий.

— Нет! — Лютик дёрнулся вместе со стулом и завалился на бок. Но упасть ему не дали, а потом снова воткнули в ягодицу иглу. — Чтоб вас… всех…

*

Когда Лютик пришёл в себя во второй раз, его рот был заткнут кляпом. Но эта незначительная преграда не помешал ему промычать все песни, которые он помнил, включая гимн страны и детскую считалку про гробик на колесиках.

Его похитители (к рыжему прибавилась темнокожая неприветливая девушка) сидели с такими кислыми лицами, что одним своим видом могли испортить молочный завод, но в зад ничего воткнуть не порывались, а значит…

Говоря честно, на этом этапе фантазия Лютика немного буксовала.

— На месте Геральта я бы его не бросила, а пристрелила.

Прожечь её взглядом не удалось, и Лютик в который раз пожалел о том, что в реальности ни у кого не было суперспособностей. Хотя, зная его удачливость, даже в мире магов, эльфов и фей он бы оказался обычным человеком.

— Скоро мы узнаем мысли самого Геральта по этому вопросу.

Лютик постарался хмыкнуть погромче, чтобы выразить одним этим звуком своё мнение и гражданскую позицию.

— Может ещё один укол?

— Можешь просто ему врезать.

Лютик замычал и затряс головой, но девушка не шелохнулась, а рыжий с презрением на него посмотрел, и только.

А потом, когда его зад окончательно стал плоским от жёсткого сидения, а пересохшее горло стало першить, в комнату зашёл Геральт под конвоем вооружённых бандитов. Рыжий и девица встали за спиной Лютика в подобии почётного караула.

— Ты не особо торопился. 

— Кагыр, — Геральт кивнул ему словно старому знакомому, а потом посмотрел на Лютика. — Я же сказал тебе сидеть дома.

Лютик дёрнул плечами в безмолвной попытке одновременно сказать “прости, так получилось” и “да пошёл ты со своими приказами”. Геральт поморщился.

— Не вижу девчонку, — рыжий, которого оказывается мама с папой так сильно не любили, что назвали “Кагыр”, снова постарался привлечь его внимание.

— У меня её нет.

— Геральт, — Кагыр укоризненно вздохнул. — Ты же понимаешь, как легко сломать твоей птичке шею?

Лютик задохнулся, когда его горло сжала холодная ладонь.

— У меня её нет, — упрямо повторил Геральт. — Девчонка сбежала при первой же возможности. Внучка Львицы. 

— Почему-то я тебе не верю.

— Я никогда не лгу.

Вот с этим утверждением Лютик мог поспорить!

— Мне нужна девчонка.

— Отпусти этого идиота, и я помогу тебе её искать.

Кагыр рассмеялся, а рука на шее Лютика сжалась чуть сильнее.

— Видимо, за идиота ты держишь меня. Получишь его только, когда приведёшь ко мне девчонку.

— Меня не устраивает этот вариант.

А Лютика не устраивало, что о нём говорили, как о мешке с картошкой на рынке, но адекватным людям были свойственны компромиссы. Жаль, что тут таких не было.

— Что ж, — сказал Кагыр, убрав руку, — тогда мне придётся оторвать птичке крылышки.

Он и договорить не успел, как Геральт посмотрел прямо Лютику в глаза и приказал:

— Падай.

Лютик упал, и всё замелькало картинками калейдоскопа. Вокруг летали пули, звенело стекло, кричали люди и… кто-то волоком оттащил его в сторону.

— Сынок, ты как? 

Его развязали, бесцеремонно похлопали по щекам. Лютик выплюнул кляп и махнул рукой, пытаясь уйти от столь пристального внимания, а потом смог сконцентрировать взгляд на сидящем рядом с ним человеке.

— Весемир?

— Давай, жопу в горсть и ползи к выходу, — почти мягко сказал тот.

— Где Геральт?

Лютик огляделся. Весемир был не единственным новым лицом, пара братьев Геральта по любви к чёрному цвету отстреливались от бандитов, а он сам… лежал на полу. 

— Куда тебя чёрт несё…

Лютик отпихнул Весемира и практически ползком добрался до Геральта. В его одежде были дыры от пуль, но…

Геральт выдохнул сквозь зубы и схватил Лютика за предплечье.

— Ты что тут делаешь? Уходи.

Сбоку мелькнула тень, раздался выстрел, и Весемир отвесил Лютику подзатыльник.

— Оба пошли отсюда, — рявкнул он и встал перед ними, прикрывая отступление. 

Лютик понятия не имел, откуда в нём появилось столько сил, чтобы поднять Геральта на ноги и почти тащить на себе. Но он не остановился, пока они не вышли из здания, пока не прошли по обшарпанному, узкому переулку, пока не оказались на оживлённой улице, пока кто-то не вскрикнул, увидев их. Лютик споткнулся и упал вместе с Геральтом, тут же вскочил на ноги, попытался его поднять, но уже не смог.

— Вызовите копов и скорую! — сорванным голосом простонал он и с ужасом понял, что его руки по локоть в крови.

— Это же Лютик! — воскликнул кто-то.

— Скорую! Быстро! — повторил он, схватив за запястье ближайшую девчонку. Она испуганно закивала и едва не выронила телефон.

Лютик перевернул Геральта, какой-то парень помог подтащить его к стене и усадить. В его одежде были дыры от пуль, а потом он поднял руку и, схватив Лютика за грудки, подтащил ближе.

— Геральт, тебе не стоит двигаться. Скоро приедут врачи, и всё будет хорошо. Геральт?

— Я знал, что не смогу тебе дать то, чего ты хочешь.

— Что? — Лютик обхватил лицо Геральта ладонями, заглянув в затуманенные глаза. — Что ты?..

— Ушёл… я ушёл, потому что знал.

— Так. Геральт, помолчи, хорошо? Тебе нельзя говорить. То есть, я понятия не имею, можно тебе говорить или нельзя, но во всех фи…

Геральт сжал пальцы на его запястье, заставив заткнуться на полуслове, а потом отрывисто сказал:

— Я люблю тебя.

У Лютика вырвался нервный смешок.

— О-о-о, нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет. Даже не думай, что так просто отделаешься, Геральт. План прекрасный, не спорю: героически спасти мне жизнь, признаться в любви и умереть на моих руках, чтобы я всю… — он всхлипнул и мотнул головой. — В жопу иди, это тебе не сраная баллада. Нет. Ты выживешь и остаток своей мрачной, серой, бессмысленной жизни проведёшь, вымаливая у меня прощение. Понял? И я так просто не сдамся. Потому что, если я дрогну, мне на помощь придёт Йеннифер.

— Только не говори… что вы… друзьями стали, — на лице Геральта отразился искренний ужас.

— Лучшими, — солгал Лютик. — И она сожрёт тебя живём.

— Прости меня.

— Не прокатит. Чёрт… — Лютик повернул голову в сторону. — Где же чёртова скорая?

— Они уже едут, — заверила девчонка с телефоном и круглыми глазами. Вокруг них уже собралась маленькая толпа, а кто-то — бессовестные люди! — даже снимал драматичный сцену. Лютик малодушно понадеялся, что это была не прямая трасляция в инстаграм.

— Прос… ти.

— Геральт! — он тряхнул его за грудки. — Не смей!

Но Геральт уже ему не ответил.

*

Происходящее напоминало страшный сон. Никто не говорил ему, что происходит. Полиция хотела получить его показания, папарацци хотели получить его фотографии, но никто — никто — не мог сказать, выживет ли Геральт. Лютик сидел на стуле в приёмном покое больницы и отстранённо смотрел — как Весемир и его агент заключили какой-то явно военный союз и совместными усилиями выставили и папарацци, и полицейских, как люди ходили туда-сюда, уткнувшись в бумаги, как…

— Цири, — сказал Лютик с ужасом и встал.

Весемир положил тяжёлую ладонь ему на плечо и усадил обратно.

— С ней всё в порядке, отправил к ней парней, она их знает.

— Я должен ей позвонить. Я… Боже, я ужасный человек. Она, наверное, умирает от страха, а я…

— Преувеличиваешь, — пожал плечами Весемир. И, глядя на него, Лютик начинал понимать, откуда в Геральте все эти чудесные качества. — Девочка в порядке.

— Можете одолжить телефон? — спросил Лютик.

Весемир цокнул языком, но всё-таки достал мобильный (старый, с кнопками и маленькой антенной) и кинул ему в руки. Лютик едва смог поймать.

Он набрал свой домашний номер, дождался сигнала автоответчика и быстро сказал:

— Цири, это я, Лютик. Ты можешь взять трубку и…

— Лютик! — в голосе Цири было искреннее облегчение.

— Ты в порядке?

— В порядке ли я? Это тебя похитили! Из-за меня. Прости, пожалуйста. Я так боялась, что ты никогда не захочешь со мной говорить, я так… — он шмыгнула носом и замолчала.

— Малышка, я бы хотел с тобой говорить даже, если бы ты разбила все мои гитары, — сказал Лютик. — Клянусь. Даже, если бы ты съела всё мороженое одна. Хотя, честно говоря, в этом случае нам бы пришлось серьёзно поговорить о доверии и правилах проживания.

Цири издала странный звук, похожий одновременно на смешок и всхлип.

— Ты знаешь, как Геральт? — спросила она.

— Он в операционной, нам никто ничего не рассказывает. Я позвоню сразу же, как что-то узнаю, — пообещал Лютик. — Ты ведь в порядке? Не хочешь, чтобы я приехал?

— Нет, — сдавленно сказала Цири. — Оставайся там.

Лютик посмотрел на Весемира и спросил, прикрыв динамик на телефоне рукой:

— Она всё ещё в опасности? Может её сюда привезти?

— Пусть пока сидит дома, — отрывисто сказал тот. — Нечего девчонке тут делать.

Лютик поджал губы и мысленно в корне не согласился с этим утверждением, но спорить не стал. Жизнь Цири была важнее.

— Я позвоню, — снова пообещал он.

— Хорошо. Я буду ждать.

К сожалению, это всё, что им обоим оставалось. Ждать и надеяться на лучшее. И, к ещё большему сожалению, Лютик никогда не был терпелив.

*

— “На прошлой неделе всех взбудоражило видео с поп-звездой Лютиком и неизвестным мужчиной в крови, который впоследствии был якобы доставлен в больницу. Официальные источники молчат, но нам удалось выяснить название одной из композиций с концептуального альбома Лютика, релиз которого запланирован на апрель, и это — возьмём драматичную паузу! — сингл “Белый волк”. Вспоминая необычные и зрелищные рекламные кампании прошлых альбомов, наша редакция на 100% уверена, что Лютик просто решил превзойти самого себя, а ни один волк или человек при этом не пострадали”.

— Боже, ну что за придурки, — Лютик полулежал в неудобном больничном кресле, прикрыв ладонью глаза, пока Цири с чувством и выражением зачитывала статью с сайта NME. — Но это лучше, чем правда.

— О! Есть другая теория, — радостно сообщила Цири. — Вот тут пишут, что ты помог полиции и федеральным агентам задержать одну из самых опасных банд страны. И тут же внизу — “Официальные источники молчат, но сам Лютик в ответ на наши вопросы сказал, что нам стоит перестать читать столько детективов, чем лишь подтвердил свою причастность. Но как поп-звезда оказался втянут в преступный синдикат? Всему виной его бойфрэнд”.

— Боже, ну что за придурки, — со стоном повторил Лютик. — Геральт там кто? Герой или член преступной группировки?

— Герой! Подожди, точно было где-то, что он преступник, который тебя соблазнил. Сейчас найду!

— Спасибо, не стоит, — Лютик фыркнул и сел прямее, бросив взгляд на Геральта. Его перевели из реанимации в обычную палату пару дней назад, и он уже несколько раз ненадолго приходил в сознание, но это не мешало Лютику при каждом удобном моменте проверять, всё ли в порядке.

В порядке. Геральт дышал, из него успешно достали все пули, самые важные органы сберёг жилет, а врачи обещали полное выздоровление.

Весемир, в отличие от своего воспитанника, за годы освоил навык объяснения ситуации словами через рот, так что Лютик с удивлением узнал о том, кем была бабушка Цири и кем оказался её отец. Впрочем, главным было, что ей больше никто не угрожал.

— Схожу за кофе. Тебе что-нибудь принести?

— Давай лучше я! — Цири вскочила. — А то ты опять на час исчезнешь, потому что тебя кто-нибудь узнает и выстроится очередь за автографами.

— Аргумент, — Лютик фыркнул и кинул ей в руки свой бумажник. — Самый чёрный, самого большого объёма.

Цири убежала, а Лютик несколько минут молча просидел на кресле, не выдержал, подошёл к Геральту и, воровато оглядевшись, нагнулся, прижавшись губами ко лбу и зарывшись пальцами в волосы.

Йеннифер прислала ему двадцатиминутное голосовое сообщение, в котором подробно и обстоятельно рассказывала о том, какой он идиот безмозглый, если опять повёлся на Геральта. А потом, в самом конце, пообещала помочь спрятать труп, если что. В переводе с языка Йеннифер это звучало практически как признание в любви и вечной дружбе.

— Лютик, — хрипло сказал Геральт, не открывая глаз.

— М-м-м?

— Я люблю тебя.

— Да. Ты каждый раз это говоришь, когда просыпаешься. Я уже даже начал привыкать. Будет грустно, когда… когда ты снова вспомнишь, что “не сможешь дать мне то, что я хочу”, — Лютик сглотнул и отстранился.

По крайней мере, попытался. Геральт схватил его за запястье и не дал уйти, для надёжности пригвоздив к месту взглядом.

— Лютик.

— Что я хочу, Геральт? — спросил он.

— Я… Хм.

— О, нет, давай без многозначительных междометий. Что я хочу?

— Сядь, — попросил Геральт, потянув за руку на себя. Лютик поджал губы, но присел на краешек кровати. — Я не умею… Я всегда говорю что-то не то.

— Я знаю.

— Да. Ты все эти годы был единственным человеком, с которым… Чёрт, Лютик. Ты знаешь меня лучше, чем я знаю себя. И ты всегда был рядом.

— Геральт, что-то я не понимаю, как это всё… — Геральт чуть крепче сжал его запястье, словно хотел убедить, что он не сможет уйти.

— После Йеннифер, когда мы с тобой… Я понял, что люблю тебя.

— И ушёл, — Лютик фыркнул и отвёл глаза.

— Я любил и её, но не настолько, чтобы дать то, чего она хотела.

— Так, — Лютик шумно выдохнул, — я понял направление мысли. Меня ты тоже любил не настолько и…

— Нет, — Геральт осторожно дотронулся до его щеки, стирая слезу. Лютик разозлился на самого себя за это, что не смог не показать свою слабость. — Нет, я… мне было нечего тебе дать. Я не вписывался в твою жизнь. Тебе был нужен кто-то…

— Кто?

— Кто-то яркий, кто-то добрый. Кто не будет пугать твоих поклонников одним своим видом. Кто-то хороший.

— О.

— Я понял свою ошибку неделю спустя, — сказал Геральт и скользнул пальцами ниже, сжав уже не запястье, а ладонь. — Меня съедала тоска, а когда я думал, что этот… добрый и общительный урод появится в твоей жизни, мне хотелось сломать ему или ей руки. Я не очень хороший человек.

— Но ты не вернулся.

— Я уже внедрился в банду к Львице под прикрытием, поздно было сдавать назад. Но я вернулся, как только смог. Я сделаю всё, чтобы ты меня простил.

— Чёрт, — Лютик прикрыл ладонью горящее лицо. — Я…

— Можно мне зайти? — громко спросила Цири из-за приоткрытой двери. — Кофе остыл, мороженое нагрелось и я устала стоять!

Геральт издал звук, похожий на сдавленное ругательство, а Лютик рассмеялся в голос.

— Заходи, милая! Прости.

Радостная Цири широко улыбнулась, вручила ему остывший кофе, скинула кеды и с ногами залезла к Геральту на кровать с другой стороны, устроившись под боком.

— Глупые взрослые, — сообщила она, и Лютик подавился смехом.

Геральт так и не отпустил его ладонь.

*

— Лютик, ты знал, что есть куча людей, которые шипперят тебя с Вальдо Марксом? — невзначай спросила Цири, не поднимая глаз от планшета.

— Да, мне расска… Стоп. Ты что это такое там читаешь? — у Лютика от ужаса волосы встали дыбом.

— Тумблер, — Цири пожала плечами и невинно на него посмотрела. — Геральт попросил узнать, не испортил ли он твою репутацию.

— Геральт… Геральт, ты что совсем больной?! — возмутился Лютик, пнув его под столом. Геральта выписали неделю назад, но лежать в кровати он отказался, а значит был вполне здоров, чтобы пережить один малюсенький эпизод физического насилия. — На этот сайт даже я заходить боюсь! Знаешь, что там можно увидеть?!

— Я лайкнула все арты, которые мне понравились, — заверила Цири. — Хочешь покажу?

— Геральт!

— Цири, немедленно перестань.

— Но ты сам попро…

— Цири.

— Ладно, — она закатила глаза, но отложила планшет. Лютику до таких вершин воспитания было далеко. — Но, если тебе интересно, большинство в восторге.

— Хм.

— Особенно после того, как они откопали старое видео, где Лютик поёт песню про брильянты, а ты потом снимаешь его со стойки бара и утаскиваешь в сторону подсобки.

— О. Боже. Мой. — Лютик бросил вилку на стол и закрыл ладонями лицо.

Этот случай он помнил. В восемнадцать он где только ни пел — и в клубах, и в подземке, и на бэк вокале у групп, и даже на утренниках в детском саду. И песню он помнил, и Геральта, который утащил его не для того, чтобы трахнуть (хоть и трахнул чуть позже), а потому что Лютик украл у него ключ от Плотвы, чтобы тот не укатил в закат без него.

— А видео есть? — спросил Геральт.

— Ага! — Цири просияла. — Показать?

— Вы оба ужасны. Два сапога пара. Яблоко и яблонька!.. Включай, я тоже хочу это увидеть.

Цири захихикала и, обойдя стол, уселась Лютику на колени, чтобы всем было удобнее смотреть. Он обнял её, прижался к пододвинувшему ближе Геральту и едва не задохнулся от накатившей нежности.

Цири нажала на кнопку “плэй”, и Лютик на экране — юный, глупый и понятия не имеющий о том, к чему он рано или поздно придёт, — соблазнительно подмигнул в камеру и дёрнул обнажённым плечом, начав петь.

— Жалко я тогда не к началу пришёл, — сказал Геральт и положил горячую ладонь Лютику на талию.

— Чтобы послушать? — удивился Лютик.

— Чтобы снять тебя оттуда раньше.

Цири рассмеялась и, обняв Лютика за шею, стукнула Геральта кулачком по плечу. Тот улыбнулся в ответ.

Геральт на экране — со злобной рожей и в кожаных штанах, — широким шагом приблизился к барной стойке, отпихнув по пути вышибалу, стащил с неё Лютика и взвалил на плечо. Лютик на экране хохотал в голос.

Лютик в этот момент… не придумал ничего умнее, чем поцеловать Геральта в улыбающийся рот.

— Мерзость! — весело сообщила им Цири и удрала.

Геральт притянул Лютика ближе.

А потом, на мгновение отстранившись, сказал:

— Прости меня?

— М-м-м, — протянул Лютик, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, — прощу, если переживёшь завтрашний вечер.

— Ты о чём? — Геральт снова поцеловал его, чуть прикусил нижнюю губу.

— У нас собрание. Ренфри снова размазала какого-то беднягу в суде, у Трисс новый парень, а Йеннифер скоро рожать. Нужно обсудить все эти новости.

— Лютик… — Геральт тяжело вздохнул. — Ты решил подружиться со всеми моими… Серьёзно?

— Ты меня бросил, мне было плохо, они взяли меня в клуб. Мы пили и втыкали иголки в твою куклу-вуду. Но не переживай, я потом их все вытаскивал. Обычно.

Геральт покачал головой и с неохотой отстранился.

— Хорошо, — сказал он.

— Куда ты?

— Ты ведь сам сказал, что завтра…

— Уход не прибавит тебе дополнительные очки, Геральт, — сказал Лютик и подмигнул.

Геральт на мгновение закатил глаза, словно на потолке ему показывали ответы на вопросы жизни, вселенной и их отношений, а потом одним движением встал и усадил чуть не взвигнувшего от неожиданности Лютика на стол.

— Ты дурак? Тебя недавно чуть не уби… мпф!

Геральт поцеловал его так жадно, словно это было всё, о чем он мечтал, с той же отчаянной ненасытностью, с которой несостоявшийся утопленник вдыхал воздух. Кожа Лютика горела огнём под его ладонями, голова шла кругом, а глупое сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из груди — вот оно я, забирай и в этот раз будь нежнее. Всё-таки Лютик был безнадёжно влюблённым придурком.

— Мы же тут едим! — громко сказала Цири. — Если продолжите заниматься всякими мерзостями, я заведу свой тумблер и буду писать правду!

Геральт отстранился и прижался к лбу Лютика своим лбом. Они оба тяжело дышали.

— Я ведь никогда детей не хотел, — тихо и почти жалобно сказал он.

И Лютик рассмеялся, чувствуя головокружительное счастье.

— Вы перестали?! — громко и подозрительно спросила Цири.

Геральт отстранился, и Лютик спрыгнул со стола.

— Возвращайся, — позвал он.

— Только после дезинфекции!

— Засранка, — вздохнул Геральт. 

— Тебе идёт роль папочки, — сказал всё ещё хихикающий Лютик и многозначительно подмигнул.

Брови Геральта взяли ранее недоступную им высоту.

— Никогда больше так не говори! — потребовал он.

Лютик показал ему в ответ язык и, подхватив со стола тарелку с фруктами, отправился в гостиную к Цири и телевизору. И, к слову, был настолько великодушен, что никак не прокомментировал красные пятна на щеках присоединившегося к ним через пару минут Геральта.

Лютик ведь старался быть добрее к этому миру и любить людей (даже Йеннифер и Вальдо Маркса, чёрт с ними).


End file.
